


With Who Lies the Blame?

by Judaiandjohan, pulveremcomedesligulas, xcyfiawnderx



Series: We fucked up and made a super hero au [12]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: #letlegendswear2k20, (Legend uses they/them pronouns in this fic), F/M, Legend makes an amazing speech, Twilight the guard dog, Wild the disgruntled cat, but is still not allowed to swear, genderqueer Legend, speaking of, the ending isn't dramatic irony, this family deserves to be happy, time to let the Forrester siblings have time together, too bad they're in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judaiandjohan/pseuds/Judaiandjohan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulveremcomedesligulas/pseuds/pulveremcomedesligulas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcyfiawnderx/pseuds/xcyfiawnderx
Summary: The Forrester siblings have a moment together after Majora's attack on the mall and face the question of "who should be blamed".The final aftermath fic for "A Day Out"
Relationships: Link/Malon, Time/Malon (Linked Universe)
Series: We fucked up and made a super hero au [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460854
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	With Who Lies the Blame?

**Author's Note:**

> Written by pulveremcomedesligulas

The room was filled with an almost peaceful silence as Legend scrolled through their phone. They had been home from the hospital for maybe a day, after spending about three and a half in the hospital. Since coming home, Wild had barely left their side. Even now, their younger sibling was curled up beside them on the bed dozing quietly. 

Legend didn’t mind. They understood Wild’s need to want to stay close after everything that had happened. But it was concerning that he rarely spoke. Instead, Wild would just sit in Legend’s room (Legend was on bed rest for the next week), either knitting or doing homework or like now he was sleeping beside Legend on the bed. 

Twilight had been almost as bad with his protective hovering. When Legend had still been in the hospital, Malon had actually had to send Twilight home when he had taken to pacing the small hospital room. 

Now, Twilight had taken up his sentry position at the entrance of Legend’s bedroom. Sometimes he would sit in his wolf form, but currently he was leaning against the wall behind the door. His eyes were closed as he leaned his head against the wall, but Legend knew he was still alert. 

Beside Legend, Wild stirred. Legend cut their gaze over to their sibling. Wild’s face was screwed up in pain in his sleep. 

“No, no don’t,” Wild murmured. “Don’t...”

Across the room, Twilight’s head shot up as he looked over at them. 

“Nightmare?” Twilight asked. Legend nodded as Twilight got to his feet.

“He hasn’t been sleeping well,” Twilight said. “Should we… should we wake him up?”

They didn’t have to, because Wild suddenly bolted upright with a scream of _“Dad!”_

It only took a second for Twilight to cross the bed and gently grab Wild’s arm. Legend also threw an arm out as a sort of barrier to keep Wild in place.

Flora had told them on one of her hospital visits about Wild’s immediate reaction to run after Time when Sheik had told them what had happened. She had said that the only reason he hadn’t had been able to was because she had been holding his hand, which pulled her into the timespace his powers created. 

She had been able to stop him then, but they were all now on high alert in case he had a similar kind of reaction like that again. 

“Easy Wild,” Twilight said, pulling Wild back down onto the bed. 

Wild didn’t fight, but he shook his head in a sort of protest.

“I can’t… Dad,” Wild choked out. Twilight and Legend exchanged glances as Twilight got Wild to settle back against the pillows. 

“Hey, it was just a nightmare. You’re alright,” Twilight said.

Wild gave a small whine as he opened his eyes. “Twi?” he asked, his voice weak. “Wha…?”

“You had a nightmare,” Legend said.

A wince crossed Wild’s face.

“Oh,” he said quietly. “I… sorry.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Twilight asked. “You… you mentioned Dad.”

Wild shrunk in on himself, his head dropping. 

“The nightmare wasn’t about Dad,” he said quietly. “It wasn’t really a nightmare at all. I felt… I could feel _her_ powers activate. And then… I felt Dad’s powers activate.”

They fell quiet at that. Legend noticed the feeling of a rock settling in their stomach. 

Wild hadn’t said it, but they all knew what he meant when he said he felt Time’s powers activate. 

Majora had done something to cause Time to Reset. 

“That _bitch_ ,” Legend hissed. Wild let a small whine escape at the words. 

“It’s okay Wild,” Twilight said. “We don’t have to talk about it.”

Wild shook his head. “No, it’s not that, it’s just…” He reached up and grasped at his shorter hair. There was a look of frustration on his face, one Legend felt they understood. 

“I feel like this is all my fault,” Wild finished.

“It’s not,” Legend immediately said. “It was never your fault.”

Wild dropped his hands to his lap, his eyes following them. 

“I know,” he said quietly. “I… people keep telling me that, and deep down _I know_ , but… I still feel that way.”

“I understand,” Twilight said. Legend and Wild both looked up at him. Twilight took a breath. “I feel the same. I feel like there’s so much I could’ve done differently that day that I didn’t do, and even though I know that there really wasn’t anything I could’ve done and I have no reason to feel the way that I do… it’s still how I feel.”

They were silent for a short time after Twilight’s speech, until Legend finally let themself scoff. 

“Please, if anyone gets to be blamed for what happened, it’s me.” 

Wild and Twilight both tried to protest, but Legend just held up their hand. 

“ _But_ I’m not gonna let myself carry that blame. It’s not my fault, nor is it either of yours. It’s that bitch who’s decided to make all of our lives hell.”

Wild had looked about ready to jump Legend before they finished speaking, but slowly settled back down as he processed what Legend had just said. 

“We did what we could,” Legend continued. “We _all_ were told to not engage her in any way and we didn't fucking _want_ to anyway. She found us and I was the fucking idiot who took a few steps out of the reach of the others and she took advantage.”

“You’re not an idiot for getting held at knifepoint, Leg,” Twilight said. 

“Oh, I know I’m not for _that_ . I’m just saying, I really shouldn’t have stepped away from the rest of you, even if it was only a couple of steps to try and get my bearings. We all knew there was a chance she would be going after the two of us if Wild wasn’t within her reach, and we should’ve expected she wasn’t going to play fair, because _of course_ she fucking wouldn’t.”

Legend took a shaky breath. 

“We didn’t expect her to ta- to do what she did, but... it happened. Which means that now… now we gotta figure out what we’re gonna do about it.”

“Well I can tell you now, that _you_ are doing nothing more than staying on bed rest for the remainder of the week.”

Legend looked up to see their mom standing at the door, a slightly amused but sad smile on her face. 

“Mom!” Wild shouted, jumping up from the bed (and tripping over Twilight in his rush) and hurried to the doorway, throwing himself into Malon’s arms. 

Malon laughed lightly as she held Wild close, looking at Twilight and Legend with an expression that Legend didn’t really know how to interpret, but they definitely felt something twinge in their heart. 

“While I don’t approve of some of Legend’s choice in words,” Malon said slowly, running her hand up and down Wild’s back and giving Legend a look that made Legend want to both chuckle but also shy away from their mom’s glare. “I have to agree. What happened wasn’t _any_ of your faults. You’re still young, and this isn’t something you should be held responsible for - by yourselves or anyone else.”

“We’ll try, Mom,” Wild’s voice was muffled from where he had his face pressed into Malon’s shoulder.

“I know,” Malon said. “You’re all so strong, and I’m so proud of all of you. And when your father gets back, I know he’ll be proud of you too.”

Legend fought hard to not let the tears fall that they felt building up in the corners of their eyes, but gave up when they saw Twilight brushing away tears from his own eyes. 

With a soft kiss to Wild’s forehead, Malon left them to go downstairs to make sure lunch was ready. 

Wild remained in the doorway, looking a little lost as Malon left. Legend cleared their throat to get their attention.

“Hey, Wild, you know I gave a really great and moving speech earlier and _I_ didn’t get a hug,” Legend said. They smirked over as Wild as Wild laughed a little bit, wiping tears from his eyes. “I think I deserve a hug too.”

Wild, true to form, moved to try to launch himself at Legend, but Twilight quickly jumped up and caught Wild under his arms, holding him up off the ground like a disgruntled cat. 

“Nuh uh, no jumping on Legend yet. They’re still healing.”

Wild kicked his legs uselessly in Twilight’s hold.

“Screw you and your new superstrength Twi, let me go,” Wild said, a small laugh in his voice. 

Twilight chuckled. “I’m not even using my superstrength you damn bear cub. You’re pretty lightweight.”

“Screw you!” Wild said again, laughing again and wiggling with more force until Twilight was laughing too hard to really hold Wild.

Wild landed lightly on his feet and took care to crawl back onto the bed and curl up next to Legend. He gently threw his arm over Legend’s chest and settled his head on their shoulder.

Legend wasn’t sure what to do for a second. Wild initiating _this much_ physical contact was _incredibly_ rare, but slowly they relaxed and let their arms wrap around Wild’s waist. 

Wild’s hair hung down his shoulders, close to where one of Legend’s hands rested. An idea popped into Legend’s mind as they felt Wild’s breath start to even out.

“Hey, Wild?” they asked.

“Hmm?” Wild hummed drowsily.

“Can I… can I play with your hair?”

Wild picked his head up just a bit to look at Legend, a look of consideration on his face, mixed with a little bit of anxiety. He ducked his head back down in a little nod as he settled it back down onto Legend’s shoulder.

“Uh… yeah. Yeah I would like that.”

Legend took a breath at the consent as they slowly reached their hand up to run their fingers through Wild’s red locks. Before long, Wild’s breathing slowed and evened out as he dozed back off. Legend looked up to see Twilight watching them both with a fond smile on his face. 

“You know,” Twilight said. “I think we’re going to be okay.”

“Yeah?” Legend asked. 

Twilight nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”


End file.
